O Úlimo Mercenário
by Marcx
Summary: Hermione é sequestrada por um grupo de mercenários, e agora cabe a Harry ir resgatála antes que o pior aconteça
1. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO I

Fora um encontro desconcertante.Hermione Granger sentiu um calafrio, mas não por já ser novembro no sul do Texas. Observou o irmão de criação que idolatrava afastar-se dela como se houvesse, simplesmente, desviado de um obstáculo em seu caminho. De certa forma, era o que Hermione significava para Harry Potter. Ele a odiava. E, claro, odiava a mãe dela, também. As duas Granger o haviam separado do pai que ele adorava. James Potter surpreendera o filho nos braços de sua jovem esposa, mãe de Hermione, e uma cena horrível se seguira. A mãe de Hermione, Anna, fora expulsa da casa, assim como Harry, que vivia na casa do pai, na maior parte do tempo, enquanto terminava seu último ano de residência.

Isso acontecera seis anos antes, e a ferida ainda não havia cicatrizado. James Potter raramente falava do filho. O que agradava Hermione, a simples menção do nome dele era dolorosa para ela. Falar com ele também não era fácil. Uma vez, Harry a acusara de ser uma caça-dotes, como a mãe, entre outros insultos. As palavras eram capazes de magoar profundamente, e as dele, mais ainda. Agora, porém, Hermione tinha vinte e dois anos, e era perfeitamente capaz de enfrentá-lo. O que não significava que seus joelhos não tremessem e seu coração não disparasse, durante o confronto. Parada junto ao seu Volkswagen preto, de segunda mão, Hermione observou Harry curvar o corpo formidável para abrir a porta de seu Porsche preto conversível. Os cabelos negros e fartos, cortados curtos, refletiam os raios do sol. Seus olhos eram tão verdes, que pareciam jóias, e ele raramente sorria. Hermione não compreendia por que Harry voltara para Jacobsville, no Texas, uma vez que morava em algum lugar das Bahamas. James contara que Harry havia recebido uma herança da mãe falecida, mas não escondera a curiosidade com relação ao estilo de vida luxuoso do filho. A herança, ele confidenciara a Hermione, não chegava nem perto da quantia necessária para comprar os ternos Armani que Harry usava, ou os carros exóticos, que ele fazia questão de trocar a cada ano.

Talvez Harry houvesse terminado sua residência em outro lugar e, agora, tivesse seu próprio consultório. Cursara medicina, mas Hermione lembrava-se de que um problema ocorrera em seu último ano de residência, algo relacionado a um processo devido a um procedimento cirúrgico que ele se recusara a realizar. Nem ela, nem o pai, conheciam os detalhes. Mesmo quando morava na casa de James, Harry sempre fora muito fechado. Depois de sua partida, o silêncio sobre sua vida fora total.

Ele lançou um olhar por cima do ombro para Hermione. Mesmo na distância, parecia preocupado. Por mais que tentasse se controlar, Hermione sentiu o coração disparar. Harry exercia tal efeito sobre ela desde a primeira vez em que o vira. Hermione só estivera nos braços dele uma vez, embriagada. Harry ficara furioso e a afastara com violência, antes que ela conseguisse roubar-lhe um beijo. O resultado da ousadia incomum fora uma experiência humilhante e dolorosa. Mesmo agora, a lembrança não era agradável. Hermione perguntou-se por que Harry estaria preocupado com ela. Provavelmente, estava preocupado com o pai, e ela ocupava seus pensamentos por ser quem cuidava de James. Só podia ser essa razão.

Com um gesto brusco, Harry abriu a porta do Porsche, entrou e saiu em disparada, como um adolescente. A polícia o apanharia, se o vissem, Hermione pensou. Por um instante, sorriu diante da imagem do alto, forte e sexy Harry, em uma cela, junto a um homem com o dobro do seu tamanho, com uma queda por cabelos negros. Harry era tão impecável, tão sofisticado, que Hermione não conseguiu imaginá-lo aflito, ou intimidado. Apesar de seu tamanho, não parecia ser o tipo de homem dado a usar a força. Era muito inteligente. Falava cinco línguas e cozinhava como um grande _chef._

Hermione suspirou com tristeza, entrou em seu pequeno carro e deu a partida no motor. Não sabia por que Harry estava preocupado com a possibilidade de ela e James estarem ameaçados pelo grande traficante de drogas de quem o povo da cidade não parava de falar. Sabia que Cy Parks e Eb Scott haviam sido os maiores responsáveis pela descoberta e destruição de uma organização de um enorme centro de distribuição drogas, e que o rei do trafico, Manuel Lopez, havia jurado vingança. Mas isso não explicava a ligação de Harry com o caso. Ele dissera que havia dado informações à polícia sobre um carregamento de drogas que fora apreendido. Por isso, Lopez estava furioso. Era difícil imaginar o sempre impecável irmão de criação fazendo algo tão perigoso. Harry não era o tipo de homem que se envolvia em qualquer tipo de violência. Com certeza, era muito diferente dos dois mercenários que haviam desbaratado o reinado de Lopez no tráfico. Talvez Harry houvesse dado a informação aos federais, no lugar de Cy e Eb. Sim, isso poderia ter acontecido, por alguma razão. Hermione lembrou-se do que ele dissera sobre sua família estar correndo perigo, e sentiu outro calafrio. Jurou a si mesma que, ao chegar, em casa, falaria com James e carregaria a espingarda. E, se fosse necessário, atiraria para matar. Defenderia o padrasto com sua própria vida, se preciso fosse.

Quando dobrou a esquina e seguiu para fora da cidade, na direção do asilo no qual James passava o dia, desde que tivera o derrame, Hermione perguntou-se por que Harry estava tão apressado. Não passava muito tempo nos Estados Unidos. Era assim havia anos. Provavelmente, fora visitar Eb Scott ou Cy Parks. Os três eram amigos, o que não deixava de ser estranho, para um homem tão sossegado quanto Harry. Embora criassem gado, agora, os outros dois haviam sido mercenários, no passado. O que Harry poderia ter em comum com aqueles homens?

Estava tão imersa em seus pensamentos, que não percebeu estar sendo seguida por um automóvel escuro. Não lhe ocorreu que alguém pudesse querer lhe fazer mal, apesar da conversa que acabara de ter com Harry. Era uma pessoa, simplesmente, comum. Tinha cabelos castanhos, que dourados por causa do sol, e cacheados um pouco abaixo dos ombros, olhos castanhos claros, quase mel, e era uma mulher relativamente bonita, mas sem qualquer traço que a destacasse. Nunca atraíra a atenção dos homens e Harry a considerara perfeitamente resistível, desde seu primeiro encontro. E por que seria diferente? Afinal, ele podia ter a mulher que quisesse. Hermione o vira com varias delas, todas lindas, quando ela e a mãe haviam se mudado para a casa de James Potter. Além disso, havia a questão da idade. Hermione acabara de completar vinte e três. Harry tinha trinta e seis, e não gostava de adolescentes. Ao menos, fora o que dissera a Hermione, entre outras coisas, logo após aquele incidente desastroso. Algumas das coisas que Harry dissera ainda a faziam corar. Ele a comparara à mãe, e não fora bondoso na comparação. Mais tarde, Hermione se convencera de que ele estava tendo um caso com sua mãe, que não negou a acusação da filha. A descoberta manchara a imagem que Hermione tinha de Harry, tornando-a hostil. Até agora. Algo dentro dela havia morrido, deixando um vazio gelado em seu lugar. Às vezes, ela se perguntava se Harry dissera a verdade, ao afirmar que não vira Anna recentemente. A idéia de que os dois poderiam estar juntos era muito dolorosa.

Parou em um cruzamento e concentrou-se no trânsito, olhando para um lado e para outro, verificando se havia outro automóvel por perto. Enquanto isso, o carro que a seguia pela estrada deserta ultrapassou-a e cortou-lhe a frente, quase batendo em seu pára-choque dianteiro.

Sobressaltada, Hermione pisou no freio, esquecendo-se de pisar na embreagem, ao mesmo tempo. O motor morreu. Ela se apressou em travar a porta do passageiro, ao mesmo tempo em que três homens altos, fortes e bem vestidos cercaram seu carro. O mais alto deles abriu a porta do motorista e arrancou-a do carro com violência.

Hermione lutou, mas um lenço foi colocado sobre seu nariz e boca, e ela apenas gemeu quando o clorofórmio atingiu suas narinas e a deixou inconsciente. Enquanto era carregada, rapidamente, para o banco de trás do outro carro, o terceiro homem conduziu o Volkswagen para o acostamento. Então, ele se reuniu aos colegas. O automóvel escuro deu meia-volta e acelerou, disparando de volta pela estrada, com Hermione desmaiada no banco de trás.

Harry Potter praticamente fugiu da cena de sua última discussão com Hermione. Os lábios formavam uma linha dura acima do queixo quadrado. As mãos enormes seguravam o volante com fria precisão, enquanto ele amaldiçoava a própria dificuldade de comunicação. Conseguira irritá-la instantaneamente ao comentar o fato que ela vestia um conjunto bege com uma blusa branca, simples. Hermione não se vestia para chamar atenção, mas sim, para ser eficiente. E era, ele admitiu. Ah, mas ela era tão diferente dele! Harry parecia conservador em seu comportamento e maneira de vestir, mas tudo não passava de uma grande mentira. Não havia nada de convencional nele, enquanto Hermione poderia escrever um livro sobre comportamento irrepreensível.

Ela não havia acreditado no perigo que ela e o padrasto, pai de Harry, poderiam estar correndo. Manuel Lopez não era um homem de meias medidas, e queria vingança. Para isso, atingiria o alvo mais fácil. Harry estremeceu ao pensar em como Hermione ficaria vulnerável, em uma situação desesperada. Ela detestava cobras, mas Harry a vira desviar o carro para não atropelar uma. Hermione era assim com relação a tudo. Chorava em filmes tristes, deixava-se enganar por falsos mágicos. Seu coração era mole como água, e ela era sensível, exageradamente sensível. Harry não gostava de lembrar quanto a magoara, no passado. Mas lembrou-se de que não comera nada, desde o café da manhã. Parou para comer um sanduíche na melhor lanchonete da cidade. Então, voltou ao motel onde estava hospedado. Ajudara Eb Scott e Cy Parks a desbaratar o centro de distribuição de drogas de Lopez. Poucas noites antes haviam invadido o lugar, dando fim aos negócios de Lopez e mandando a maior parte de seus homens para a prisão. O equipamento de alta tecnologia de Lopez, todos os seus veículos e até mesmo o terreno caríssimo onde a operação se realizava haviam sido confiscados. E isso não incluía o imenso carregamento de maconha que também fora apreendido. Fora o próprio Harry quem informara as autoridades sobre o maior carregamento de cocaína na historia do sul do Texas, que a guarda-costeira, com apoio da policia federal, interceptara antes que chegasse à costa mexicana. Lopez não teria de investigar muito, para saber que Harry havia lhe custado, não só o carregamento de milhões de dólares, mas também o respeito que havia conquistado no cartel colombiano.Lopez estava em maus lençóis com os chefões, e Harry Potter era o responsável por sua ruína. Lopez não podia apanhar Harry, mas podia apanhar a família de Harry, pois eram vulneráveis. A simples idéia o apavorava.

Tomou um banho, embrulhou-se em uma toalha e deitou-se na cama, o olho fixo no teto tentando pensar em uma maneira de vigiar Hermione Granger e James Potter, sem que eles soubessem. Um guarda-costas chamaria atenção demais, em uma cidadezinha como Jacobsville. Por outro lado, Harry não poderia cuidar do assunto ele mesmo, sem atrair a retaliação imediata de Lopez. A solução não era fácil. Não conseguiria voltar para as Bahamas, sabendo que Hermione e seu pai corriam perigo. Mas, também, não poderia ficar ali, pois enlouqueceria se ficasse por muito tempo em uma cidade tão pequena, embora houvesse vivido ali, no passado, antes de ingressar na faculdade de medicina. Enquanto tentava decidir o que fazer, o telefone tocou.

- Potter. – ele atendeu com um bocejo, sentindo-se muito cansado.

- Sou eu, Eb. – o amigo falou do outro lado. – Acabo de receber um telefonema de Rodrigo. – acrescentou, referindo-se a um policial mexicano que se infiltrara na quadrilha de Lopez. Desde que sua identidade fora descoberta, estava escondido em Aruba.

- O que aconteceu? - Harry inquiriu, sentindo um aperto no peito.

- Ele foi procurado por um amigo do primo, uma mulher que conhece Lopez. Você esteve com Hermione Granger, hoje? – Eb perguntou, hesitante.

- Sim, há duas horas, quando ela deixava o escritório. Por quê?

- Rodrigo disse que Lopez planejava apanhá-la, e parecia pretender fazer isso rapidamente. Achei que você poderia verificar.

-Eu a avisei do perigo!

- Você conhece Lopez. - Eb lembrou em tom sombrio. – Ela não vai conseguir escapar, mesmo que esteja armada. Os homens de Lopez são profissionais.

- Darei alguns telefonemas e ligarei para você, em seguida. – Harry falou depressa, amaldiçoando sua própria demora em proteger Hermione.

Desligou o telefone e ligou para o asilo. Certamente, Hermione já teria chegado lá. Então poderia adverti-la...

A mulher que atendeu o telefone disse que Hermione ainda não aparecera. Estava duas horas atrasada e James já começava a ficar ansioso. Perguntou se Harry sabia onde ela estava.

Ele evitou uma resposta direta e prometeu telefonar mais tarde. Então, sentindo-se mais aflito a cada instante, entrou no Porsche, foi até o escritório de advocacia de Kemp. De lá, seguiu o trajeto que Hermione faria para chegar ao asilo.

Seu coração quase parou quando ele alcançou o primeiro cruzamento, depois de deixar a cidade. Àquela hora, havia pouco movimento, mas no acostamento, estava o Volkswagen preto de Hermione, mal estacionado, com a porta do motorista aberta.

Harry estacionou atrás e saiu de seu carro, praguejando ao ver as chaves na ignição, a bolsa de Hermione no banco do passageiro. Não havia bilhete, nem qualquer outra pista.

Ficou ali, parado, chocado e aflito. Lopez tinha Hermione em seu poder!

Após um minuto, telefonou para Eb de seu celular.

-O que você quer que eu faça? – Eb perguntou de pronto, assim que Harry acabou de relatar o que havia encontrado.

A cabeça de Harry girava. Ele mal conseguia racionar.

- Nada. – respondeu por fim – Você é recém-casado, como Cy. Não quero colocar mais mulheres na linha de fogo. Eu mesmo cuidarei disso.

-O que vai fazer? – Eb indagou

-Bojo esta em Atlanta, visitando o irmão, mas pedirei que se encontre comigo em Belize, amanhã. Telefone para Rodrigo e diga a ele para me encontrar em Belize, também, no _Seasurfer's Bar. _Enquanto isso, reunirei o restante da minha equipe. Estão todos em ferias, mas sei onde encontrá-los. Vou atrás dela.

Eb sugeriu telefonar para o chefe de polícia, Chet Blake, pois ele tinha contatos em todos os lugares, inclusive parentes em posições de poder. Um deles fazia parte do Comando Especial do Texas. Harry não poderia discutir. Se Eb queria contar ao chefe, que contasse. Enquanto isso, cuidaria de encontrar Hermione, enquanto estivesse viva.

-Não se esqueça de que alguém do departamento de policia está fornecendo informações para Lopez. Preciso tomar providências com relação a meu pai, antes de partir.

-Sinto muito, Harry.

-Foi minha culpa. – Harry retrucou, furioso. – Eu não deveria tê-la deixado sozinha, nem por um minuto! Eu me limitei a avisá-la do perigo, mas em que isso ajudou?

-Pare com isso. – Eb repreendeu-o. – Não poderá ajudar Hermione, se não estiver raciocinando com clareza. Se precisar de qualquer tipo de ajuda, tenho meus contatos no México.

-Vou precisar de equipamento. – Harry replicou. – pode pedir o que preciso a seu homem e mandar que nos encontre no bar da fronteira que costumávamos usar como ponto de encontro?

- Claro. Diga o que quer.

Harry descreveu o equipamento necessário, incluindo um velho avião DC-3, que os levaria a Yucatán. Seus homens saltariam de pára-quedas, à noite.

-Você pode voar sem ser detectado pelos radares, em um DC-3. – Eb advertiu-o. -Mas os federais vão concluir que está tentando trazer drogas, se o localizarem. Será perigoso.

- Droga! – Harry praguejou, lembrando-se de que alguém da polícia federal estava na folha de pagamentos de Lopez.- Eu tinha um contato próximo de Lopez, mas ele deixou o país. O primo de Rodrigo poderia ajudar, mas estaria arriscando a vida, depois da última informação que forneceu. Portanto, basicamente, não temos ninguém na organização de Lopez. E, se eu usar meus contatos de costume, correrei o risco de alertar a policia federal. Em quem posso confiar?

- Conheço alguém. – Eb declarou, depois de pensar por um instante. – Cuidarei disso. Ligue quando estiver em Cancun.

- Está bem. Obrigado, Eb.

- Para que servem os amigos? Manterei contatos. Boa sorte.

-Obrigado.

- Quer que eu ligue para Cy?

- Não. Passarei pela casa dele, quando estiver saindo da cidade.

Desligaram.

Harry não queria deixar o carro de Hermione aberto, com a bolsa dela dentro, mas também não queria ser acusado de ter omitido provas. Decidiu travar as portas e deixar o automóvel onde estava. A polícia não demoraria a encontrá-lo, pois costumavam patrulhar a área. O que Harry queria evitar a qualquer custo era que as autoridades soubessem que ele estava à procura de Hermione. Alguém havia avisado a Lopez sobre a ação dos federais em sua propriedade. Essa pessoa continuava por perto, e Harry não queria que ninguém desconfiasse que ele sabia que Hermione fora seqüestrada.

Era difícil raciocinar com clareza, mas Harry tinha de fazê-lo. Sabia que Hermione possuía um telefone celular, mas não fazia idéia se o aparelho estava com ela. Se estivesse, e os homens de Lopez não soubessem, talvez ela conseguisse dar um telefonema. Harry não tinha esperança de que Hermione ligaria para ele, mas ela poderia entrar em contato com o asilo. Não era muito, mas já era uma esperança. 

Foi até o asilo. Por um momento insano, pensou em falar pessoalmente com o pai. No entanto, isso só complicaria a situação e deixaria James nervoso. Harry não queria arriscar-se a provocar um novo derrame no pai, nem um segundo infarto, ao dizer que Hermione fora seqüestrada.

Dirigiu-se diretamente à sala da diretora do asilo e decidiu confiar nela. A mulher concordou que seria melhor não contar a verdade a James e, juntos, Harry e ela inventaram uma historia convincente. Foi muito fácil contratar uma enfermeira que levasse seu pai para o apartamento de Hermione, todas as noites e, pela manhã, de volta ao asilo. Decidiram dizer a James que uma das tias idosas de Hermione havia sofrido ferimentos graves em um acidente de automóvel, e ela tivera de ir para Houston às pressas, para tomar as providencias necessárias. Isso o acalmaria. Então, Harry teria de encontrar alguém para protegê-lo de possíveis atentados de Lopez.

Voltou ao motel e passou o resto da noite e parte do dia seguinte fazendo ligações internacionais. Sabia que Chet Blake, o chefe de policia, informaria o FBI, assim que o desaparecimento de Hermione fosse notado. O que não era má idéia. E, claro, tentariam avisar Harry, mas não conseguiriam localizá-lo. Assim, o homem de Lopez na policia acreditaria que Harry não sabia que a irmã de criação fora seqüestrada. E isso seria ótimo.

Mas, se Hermione havia sido levada para Yucatán, onde o traficante vivia, seria um verdadeiro pesadelo diplomático, para qualquer agencia americana, tentar arrancá-la das garras do criminoso, apesar dos acordos de cooperação entre os dois paises.Harry não tinha esse problema. Encontrou Bojo, o melhor de seus mercenários, nos Estados Unidos. Demorou a localizar o restante de sua equipe, mas ao amanhecer, conseguira fazer contato com todos eles, e marcado um encontro em Belize, naquela noite. Detestava ter de esperar tanto, e preocupava-se com o que Hermione teria de suportar, até lá. Porém, qualquer tipo de ataque exigia planejamento, especialmente em se tratando de uma fortaleza como a casa de Lopez. Chegar por mar era impossível, uma vez que o traficante mantinha inúmeros barcos e guardas patrulhando a área, dia e noite. O ataque teria de ocorrer por terra, e era onde entrava o DC-3. Os velhos e confiáveis aviões eram praticamente indestrutíveis.

Harry não conseguia tirar Hermione da cabeça. Mantivera-se informado sobre ela durante anos, sem que ela soubesse. Hermione havia namorado um auditor da outra cidade e um jovem delegado, mas nenhum dos relacionamentos dera em nada. Ela parecia esquivar-se de intimidade com os homens. O que perturbava Harry, pois ele fizera acusações horríveis, dizendo que os princípios morais de Hermione eram tão frouxos quantos os da mãe dela. Isso fora depois de ela ter tentado beijá-lo, quatro anos antes.

Harry não acreditava que palavras tivessem o poder de ferir, mas começou a questionar a idéia. Hermione tinha, em Jacobsville, a reputação de uma mulher pura e inocente. Em uma cidadezinha pequena, onde todos sabiam de tudo o que se passava, era impossível esconder um escândalo. O que o fazia sentir-se ainda mais culpado, pois Hermione fora uma garota dócil e desinibida, até sua reação violenta diante da simples tentativa de um beijo. Harry envergonhava-se ao lembrar de que dirigira toda a sua raiva a Hermione, quando na verdade, fora a mãe dela quem causara todos os problemas em sua família. A inocência de Hermione poderia custar muito caro a ela, agora que estava em poder de Lopez.Harry sentiu um calafrio só de pensar no que poderia acontecer a ela. E a culpa seria toda sua.

Fez as malas e deixou o motel. No caminho para o aeroporto, parou na casa de Cy Parks a fim de contar ao amigo o que estava acontecendo. Eb já se encarregara de tarefas demais, e Harry não queria pedir mais nada a ele. Além do mais, Cy ficaria ofendido se fosse deixado de fora de um assunto como aquele. Tinha suas próprias razões para querer apanhar Lopez. O traficante vingativo pusera a vida de Lisa, noiva de Cy, em perigo. Por isso, o fazendeiro taciturno não dormiria em paz enquanto Lopez não tivesse o que merecia. Cy mostrou-se solidário com a preocupação de Harry pelo seqüestro de Hermione e pela vida de James Potter. Para alivio de Harry, ofereceu um de seus homens, ex-policial, para vigiar James.

Uma vez livre das preocupações que ainda o prendiam no Texas, Harry dirigiu-se ao aeroporto, devolveu o Porsche à locadora de automóveis e embarcou no vôo para Belize. Então, pôs-se a trabalhar.

Hermione voltou a si em uma limusine, com punhos e tornozelos amarrados, e uma mordaça na boca. Os três homens que a haviam seqüestrado conversavam.

Não estavam falando espanhol. Hermione compreendeu uma palavra em árabe. No mesmo instante, ela soube que os homens trabalhavam para Manuel Lopez, e que Harry dissera a verdade sobre ela e James estarem correndo perigo. Agora, porém, era tarde demais. Fora descuidada e conseqüentemente, apanhada.

Baixou as pálpebras quando um dos homens olhou para ela, fingindo estar ainda desacordada. Rezou por uma chance de escapar, mas amarrada como estava, parecia impossível. Moveu-se levemente e sentiu o pequeno celular que enfiara no bolso da calça, antes de deixar o escritório. Ah, havia algo a seu favor! Se não a revistassem, talvez ela conseguisse dar um telefonema. Então, lembrou-se de tudo o que ouvira sobre Lopez e o sangue gelou em suas veias.

Não seria possível libertar os punhos das cordas. Ao sentir uma dor no braço, perguntou-se se teriam aplicado uma injeção de sedativo. Afinal, passara muito tempo inconsciente. Fora seqüestrada no final da tarde, e o dia já começava a nascer. Desejou poder beber um gole de água.

A limusine seguia em alta velocidade. Hermione tinha uma vaga noção de ter estado em um avião. Lamentou não conseguir enxergar a paisagem. Só via sombras indefinidas, que pareciam árvores. Sua visão estava embaçada, e seus membros pareciam feitos de chumbo. O que teriam lhe dado?

Um dos homens falou em tom de urgência, apontando para Hermione. O outro limitou-se a sorrir.

Hermione notou que sua blusa se abrira, na luta. O sutiã estava à mostra, e aqueles homens olhavam fixamente para seus seios, como se tivessem o direito de fazê-lo. De repente, ela foi tomada por uma forte sensação de náusea. Não era preciso compreender a língua que eles falavam, para saber o que diziam. Hermione era completamente inocente, mas antes que aquele pesadelo terminasse, deixaria de ser... para sempre.

Lamentou o fato de Harry tê-la rejeitado naquele Natal. Agora, era tarde demais. Sua primeira e última experiência com um homem seria medonha... se ela sobrevivesse para lembrar. O que parecia duvidoso. Assim que o traficante descobrisse que Harry não alimentava afeto pela irmã de criação, que a odiava e que não pagaria um centavo para tê-la de volta, ela seria assassinada. Hermione sabia muito bem o que acontecia em seqüestros. Todos sabiam. Só não lhe ocorrera que poderia fazer parte de um. Era uma grande ironia que o fato de ser pobre e desprovida de atrativos não a houvesse poupado de tal experiência.

Perguntou-se como Harry reagiria ao saber de seu desaparecimento. Provavelmente, ficaria satisfeito por ver-se livre dela, mas talvez pagasse o resgate, pelo bem próprio pai. Afinal, alguém tinha de cuidar de James, algo que seu único filho parecia não estar disposto a fazer. Hermione amava o padrasto, e teria sacrificado com prazer a própria vida por ele. Isso a tornava valiosa, ao menos, em um aspecto.

O único ponto positivo em tudo aquilo era que, assim que soubesse do seqüestro de Hermione, Harry contrataria um guarda-costas para James, e ele estaria seguro. Desejou conhecer algum tipo de auto defesa, alguma maneira de se proteger, de livrar-se das cordas e da mordaça. Não tivera tempo de almoçar, na véspera. Passara a noite inteira drogada. Sentia-se mal e fraca, com fome e com sede, e precisava desesperadamente ir ao banheiro. Definitivamente, aquele era um dia ruim.

Fechou os olhos e desejou ter travado as portas de seu carro e fugido dos seqüestradores. Se houvesse uma próxima vez, se ela vivesse para repetir seus erros, jamais cometeria aquele, em particular. Tentou mudar de posição porque suas pernas começavam a ter cãibras, o que a fazia sentir-se ainda pior.

Enquanto ouvia os homens conversando em árabe, deu-se conta de que não eram mexicanos. Então, olhou pela janela e pode ver a estrada que corria em meio ao que parecia uma floresta tropical.

Nunca estivera em Yucatán, mas colecionara diversos livros sobre a civilização Maia e, por isso, vira muitas fotos. Sentiu um aperto no peito. Sabia que Manuel Lopez vivia em Cancun, e sabia que estava em Yucatán. Seu maior medo se tornara realidade.

Poucos minutos depois, a limusine atravessou altos portões de aço, que se fecharam em seguida. Dirigiram-se para a imensa casa de praia, situada de frente para uma baía. A mansão era branca, com piso de cerâmica vermelha. Os gramados eram imaculados e repletos de flores. Hibiscos, em novembro. Hermione quase teve uma crise de riso histérico. Em sua cidade, as árvores estavam nuas, enquanto ali, tudo florescia. Que tipo de fertilizante usariam? Mal formulou a pergunta, e lembrou-se da descoberta recente de um grande número de corpos enterrados na propriedade de Lopez, invadida pela polícia. Então, perguntou-se se acabaria enterrada naquele lindo jardim.

A limusine parou e a porta foi aberta por um homem de pele morena, vestindo terno e empunhando uma daquelas armas automáticas que todos os bandidos de filmes usam.

Hermione gemeu quando o sujeito a arrancou do carro e forçou-a a pular, amarrada como estava, até o hall de entrada. Lá dentro, o piso era preto e branco, como um imenso tabuleiro de xadrez. Havia uma escada longa e graciosa e, acima de sua cabeça, um lustre de cristal, que parecia ser um Waterford legítimo. Se fosse, provavelmente custara duas ou três vezes o valor do carro de Hermione.

Enquanto ela admirava o ambiente, um homem de meia-idade e baixa estatura entrou na sala com as mãos no bolso. Não sorriu. Deu a volta em torno de Hermione, examinando-a como se ela fosse uma curiosidade. Manteve os lábios curvados em uma expressão de contrariedade, estreitando os olhos pequenos e escuros, que exibiam um brilho demoníaco. Sem preâmbulos, arrancou-lhe a mordaça.

- Srta. Granger. – falou em voz baixa, com sotaque carregado. – Seja bem-vinda à minha casa. Sou Manuel Lopez. Será minha hóspede, até que seu intrometido irmão de criação tente resgatá-la. – acrescentou, parando diante dela. – E, quando ele chegar, entregarei o que meus homens deixarem sobrar de você, antes de matá-lo também.

Hermione jamais vira tamanha crueldade nos olhos de um ser humano. O homem fazia seus joelhos tremerem.

Ele a fitava com ar de desprezo e posse. Então, estendeu a mão e rasgou-lhe a blusa, desnudando os seios pequenos, cobertos pelo sutiã.

-Eu esperava uma mulher mais atraente. – disse. – É uma pena que você não tenha atrativos que possa usar para negociar, não é? Seios pequenos e um corpo que proporcionaria pequena satisfação. Mas Kalid gosta de mulheres... – continuou, pensativo, lançando um olhar para o homenzinho de pele escura, sentado diante de Hermione. – Quando preciso de informações, ele é o homem que as consegue para mim. Embora eu não precise de nenhuma informação da senhorita, tenho certeza de que Kalid ficara feliz em usá-la para praticar suas habilidades.

O comentário provocou uma chuva de palavras guturais.

- Espanhol! – Lopez, ordenou. – Sabe que não entendo árabe!

-A mulher. – um dos homens falou em espanhol. – Antes de dá-la a Kalid, deixe-nos divertir com ela.

Lopez olhou para os dois homens magros, com a barba por fazer, que haviam levado Hermione até a sua casa e sorriu.

- Por que não? Vou dá-la como um presente a vocês. O irmão vai se sentir ainda mais culpado se a encontrar... usada. Mas não farão nada até eu lhes dar permissão. – acrescentou com frieza. – Por enquanto levem-na para o quarto dos criados, no andar de cima. E ponham a mordaça de volta. Receberei convidados importantes, em breve, e não quero que sejam incomodados por ruídos desagradáveis.

- Meu irmão de criação não virá me resgatar. – Hermione murmurou com a voz rouca, sentindo-se profundamente chocada. – Ele não é esse o tipo de homem. Não vai pedir resgate?

Lopez fitou-a como se ela estivesse louca.

- Por que acha que Potter não virá?

- Ele é medico. Ou, ao menos, estudou medicina. Não sabe nada sobre resgate de vitimas de seqüestro!

Lopez pareceu estar se divertindo com a idéia.

- Além disso, – Hermione acrescentou -ele me odeia. Provavelmente, vai morrer de rir, quando souber que estou aqui. Ele não suporta olhar para mim.

Tal informação pareceu perturbar Lopez, mas depois de um minuto, ele deu de ombros.

- Não importa. – disse. – Se ele vier, será bom. Se não, vai ter de se preocupar ainda mais com o pai, que será o próximo a sentir a minha ira. – acrescentou com um sorriso frio.

Hermione abriu a boca para fazer outra pergunta, mas a um sinal de Lopez, foi arrastada para fora da sala. Tinha os olhos arregalados e tremia de medo.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO II

Hermionee nunca enfrentara tamanho perigo em sua vida, embora soubesse muito bem o que era ser maltratada por homens. Desde os seis anos de idade, passara a vida entrando e saindo de lares adotivos. Em uma de suas raras visitas à mãe aos treze anos, um dos amantes de Anna quebrara seu braço, depois de tentar violentá-la. Hermione correra dele, apavorada, mas fora alcançada e, depois de uma breve luta, rolara a escada.

A mãe ficara furiosa, mas não com o amante, que dissera que Hermione o havia xingado e ameaçado contar mentiras sobre ele a Anna. Hermione fora levada ao hospital, onde engessaram seu braço e, em seguida, de volta à casa. Sob o argumento de ser incorrigível, Anna lavara as mãos da responsabilidade pela filha.

Estranhamente, fora a insistência de James que levara Anna a buscar a filha, quando Hermione tinha quinze anos. James conquistara a menina, um pouco a cada dia. Quando Harry estava em casa, nas férias, ele provocava, deixando sua desaprovação tão clara, que a primeira lição que Hermione aprendeu na casa dos Potter fora como evitar o filho de James. A essa altura, já tinha muita prática em evitar os homens, e muitas cicatrizes emocionais. Anna achava tudo aquilo divertido. Como nunca fora mãe de verdade, ignorava a filha a tal ponto, que o único afeto que Hermione conhecera fora o de James.

Ela fechou os olhos. Seu próprio pai a empurrara para longe quando, aos seis anos de idade, Hermione implorara para ficar com ele. E, ainda, gritara que era a filha bastarda de outro homem, e que não queria vê-la nunca mais. Ordenara a Hermione que partisse junto com a mãe, a quem ele se referia como a "vadia", depois de tê-la apanhado na cama com um amigo rico. Hermione amara o pai e nunca havia compreendido por que ele não conseguira amá-la, também. Ora, ele pensava que ela não era sua filha, e ninguém poderia culpá-lo por isso.

Hermione continuava sentada em um pequeno quarto, naquela noite, sem comer, nem beber nada. Sentia-se fraca de fome e de dor, pois as cordas que prediam seus punhos e tornozelos quase impediam a circulação do sangue. De quando em quando, ouvia ruídos no andar de baixo. Era óbvio que os visitantes de Lopez haviam ficado lá por varias horas, pelos sons que chegavam aos ouvidos de Hermione. Ela também ouvia o sussurro do mar, batendo contra as rochas, do lado de fora da janela. Perguntou-se o que fariam com o seu corpo, depois de matá-la. Talvez a atirassem no mar, para ser comida pelos tubarões.

Enquanto lamentava seu destino, o céu havia escurecido. Mais horas haviam se passado, e Hermione cochilara um pouco. De repente, não estava mais sozinha. A porta se abriu e fechou. Ela abriu os olhos e viu os três homens que a haviam seqüestrado, reunidos em torno dela, como um bando de cães diante de um gato indefeso. Um deles começou a despi-la, enquanto os outros assistiam. O telefone celular caiu do bolso da calça, que lhe foi tirada. Um dos homens apanhou-o e riu, falando com o outro em uma língua que ela não conhecia.

Hermione fechou os olhos, tremendo de medo, e rezou para ter forças para suportar o que estava por vir. Lamentou ainda mais a rejeição de Harry, no último Natal que haviam passado juntos. Teria sido melhor com ele, do que com aqueles desconhecidos frios e cruéis.

Ouviu um deles falar em espanhol, discutindo detalhes de seu corpo, zombando de seus seios pequenos. Era uma reprise do que acontecera em um lar adotivo, quando Hermione tinha quinze anos. O filho mais velho da família quase a violentara, antes de ser interrompido pelo retorno dos pais. Ela fugira, e fora mandada para outro lar adotivo. Fora salva, daquela vez, mas não tinha esperanças, agora.Harry não faria idéia de como resgatá-la, mesmo que estivesse inclinado a salvá-la. Provavelmente, também não consideraria o resgate. Hermione estava sozinha no mundo, sem ter ninguém que se preocupasse com seu destino. Sua mãe, certamente, não choraria, mesmo que ela morresse. Assim como Harry, Anna culpara Hermione pelo que acontecera.

Tentando desesperadamente encontrar um meio de enfrentar o pesadelo que viria, de bloquear a realidade, Hermione lembrou-se da última vez em que vira a avó, antes que ela morresse, parada em um canteiro de rosas, acenando e sorrindo. Hermione costumava ficar com a mãe de seu pai, quando ele viajava com Anna. Ai, via-se cercada de amor, mas tal felicidade não havia durado muito. A avó morrera repentinamente, quando Hermione tinha cinco anos. Todos a quem ela amara, a haviam deixado, de um jeito ou de outro. Ninguém sequer sentira sua falta. James, talvez. Pensou pela última vez no pobre velho que, naquele momento, estava tão solitário quanto ela. Mas, com Hermione fora do caminho, talvez Harry voltasse para casa...

Ouviu-se um grito alto e rude. A porta se abriu e os três homens saíram. Com um suspiro tremulo, Hermione recuou com cuidado, até conseguir sentar-se em uma poltrona velha, junto à lareira. Sabia que não estaria livre por muito tempo. Ah, se pudesse livrar-se das cordas! Estavam cortando a pele de seus punhos e tornozelos. Vestia apenas calcinha e o sutiã, ambos brancos muitos velhos, usados pelo conforto, não pela aparência. Ninguém a via despida, desde que deixara de ser um bebê. Sentiu os olhos encherem-se de lágrimas, enquanto permanecia ali sentada, vulnerável, doente e envergonhada. A qualquer momento, aqueles homens voltariam. Teriam de desamarra-la, antes de usa-la. Ela teria de tentar apanhá-los de surpresa e fugir. Se conseguisse embrenhar-se na floresta, poderia ter uma chance. Era uma corredora rápida e conhecia muito sobre a vida na floresta. Essa era sua última esperança.

O homem que pedira a Lopez permissão para se divertir com ela voltou. Depois de fitá-la por um instante, retirou do cinto uma faca e, um gesto rápido e preciso, cortou uma das alças do sutiã de Hermione.

Ela xingou em espanhol, fazendo-se entender, apesar da mordaça. Sua mente girava em disparada. Se conseguisse enfurecê-lo o bastante para ele cortasse as cordas, o que teria de fazer, se pretendia violentá-la... Repetiu o palavrão com fervor renovado.

Ele praguejou, mas em vez de puxá-la para cortar as cordas, segurou-a pelo ombro e empurrou-a com força contra a poltrona. Então, encostou a ponta da faca na parte superior do seio de Hermione. Ela gemeu baixinho, quando a faca arranhou de leve a pele delicada.

- Vai aprender a se comportar, antes de acabarmos com você. – ele declarou com frieza, falando espanhol. – Vai fazer o que eu mandar! -Não fez qualquer menção de libertá-la. Ao contrário, puxou a parte do sutiã que fora cortado, e observou-lhe o seio nu com ar zombeteiro.

A ponta da faca provocava uma dor aguda. Hermione cerrou os dentes. O que estivera pensando? Ele não ia soltá-la. Ia torturá-la! Foi invadida por uma onda de náusea, provocada pelo medo. Ao erguer os olhos, viu que o homem estava gostando, não só de sua vergonha, mas também de seu medo.Depois de soltar uma risada satisfeita, ele se afastou e trancou a porta.

-Não queremos ser perturbado, queremos? – murmurou, reaproximando-se com a faca em punho. – Estive esperando por esse momento, durante toda a viagem, desde o Texas...

Hermione fechou os olhos e fez uma prece silenciosa. Pensou em Harry e em James. Empinou o queixo e com toda coragem que possuía, esperou pelo impacto da lâmina.

Ouviu-se uma comoção no andar de baixo, e do lado de fora da mansão. Hermione teve a esperança de que o barulho distraísse o homem que pairava sobre ela, mas ele parecia inteiramente concentrado em sua condição vulnerável, e não deu a menor atenção ao que acontecia fora do quarto. Então, ele apoiou uma das mãos nas costas d poltrona, atrás da cabeça dela, e apontou a faca para seu seio.

-Implore para que eu não faça isso. – ordenou, rindo. – Vamos. Implore.

Apavorada, Hermione ergueu os olhos para fitá-lo e, no mesmo instante, soube que ele a violentaria. As feições dele deixavam isso muito claro. O prazer fazia os olhos frios brilharem. Hermione sentiu o corpo gelado, ainda tomado pela náusea, e resignou-se. Sabia que ia morrer, mas antes disso, enfrentaria um sofrimento tão grande, que faria a morte ser bem-vinda.

- Implore! – ele comandou, os olhos faiscando de raiva, a lâmina ferindo a pele delicada.

Houve uma súbita explosão de tiros diante da mansão. Ao mesmo tempo, o vidro da janela atrás do homem que a ameaçava estorou. Seguiram-se tiros. O homem gemeu uma única vez, e caiu, de faca em punho, silencioso, coberto de sangue.

De olhos arregalados, aterrorizada e tremula, Hermione gritou ao se deparar com um rosto totalmente coberta por uma mascara negra, com pequena aberturas nos olhos e na boca. As roupas também eram pretas, e ele empunhava uma metralhadora em uma das mãos, e uma faca imensa na outra. Os olhos alertas fixaram-se no seio ferido, e ele emitiu um som irado, ao mesmo tempo em que chutava o corpo do bandido para o lado e puxava Hermione, colocando-se de pé, para cortar as cordas que prendiam seus punhos e tornozelos.

As mãos e os pés de Hermione estavam anestesiados, e ela quase caiu. Sem perder tempo em tirar-lhe a mordaça, ele a tomou nos braços e posicionou-a sobre um dos ombros, como fazem os bombeiros. Então, encaminhou-se para a janela. Aparentemente, sairiam por ali.

Depois de retirar os cacos de vidro que restavam na moldura da janela, ele puxou uma longa corda preta, que pendia do lado de fora, presa ao telhado da casa.

O homem era muito grande e muito forte. Hermione, ainda em choque devido ao pesadelo que estivera vivendo, os pés e mãos ainda anestesiados, não tentou falar. Nem mesmo protestou. Aquela era uma guerra de Gangues, e ela estava sendo raptada por outro traficante. Talvez, ele apenas a mantivesse em cativeiro para receber um resgate, e não permitisse que seus homens a torturassem. Hermione não tinha voz ativa sobre o próprio destino. Fechou os olhos e notou que havia algo familiar no perfume do homem que a carregava. Estranho. Talvez ele usasse uma colônia que lembra-se a de James ou do sr. Kemp. Bem, ao menos, ele a salvara da faca.

O seio ferido doía, onde a pele pressionava o tecido grosso da camisa que ele usava. O pequeno corte sangrava um pouco. Mas isso não importava. Desde que a tirasse das garras de Lopez, nada mais importava. Hermione sentia-se exausta.

Mantendo-a sobre o ombro, o homem saiu pela janela, agarrou a corda com a outra mão e, com a metralhadora em punho e olhos alertas, deslizou rapidamente para o chão. Nos primeiros segundos de queda livre, Hermione assustou-se, mas o homem não a soltou mostrando-se muito hábil no que estava fazendo.

Hermione lera sobre o rappel australiano, onde homens desciam por uma corda, com uma arma nas mãos. Nunca vira aquilo pessoalmente, exceto na televisão e em filmes de aventura. E, claro, nunca vira alguém realizar a proeza com um refém no ombro. Aquele homem devia ser muito experiente. Hermione perguntou-se se seria mesmo um traficante rival, ou, se era um dos mercenários de Eb Scott. Seria possível que Harry houvesse se importado com o desaparecimento dela, a ponto de pedir ajuda a Eb? Seu coração disparou diante da possibilidade.

Assim que atingiram o chão, Hermione deu-se conta de que seu salvador não estava sozinho. Mal pousara no gramado, ele fez um sinal e, no mesmo instante outros homens vestidos de preto, quase invisíveis na noite, espalharam-se para todos os lados. Homens vestindo ternos, ainda atirando contra eles, iniciaram uma corrida na direção da floresta.

Um veículo estava estacionado na entrada da propriedade, com o motor ligado e a porta de trás aberta. Seu salvador atirou-a dentro do carro, entrou atrás dela e fechou a porta. Hermione retirou a mordaça.

-Siga! – ele ordenou.

O veículo disparou na direção do portão, deixando atrás de si uma nuvem de poeira e cascalho. As janelas estavam abertas. Tiros atingiram as portas, e foram retribuídos pelo homem sentado ao lado de Hermione e pelo outro, sentado no banco do passageiro. Este usava barba e bigode, ambos bem-aparados, e parecia tão formidável quanto o companheiro. O homem ao volante conduzia o veículo com destreza, desviando das balas, enquanto os camaradas atiravam no carro que os perseguia.

Hermione vira outros homens armados, correndo na direção da floresta, e decidiu reformular sua opinião de que aqueles homens faziam parte de uma quadrilha de traficantes rivais. Pela maneira como agiam, mais pareciam soldados treinados. Calculou que os três homens dentro do carro eram parte de um grupo de ação enviado para resgatá-la. Somente uma pessoa possuía o dinheiro necessário para montar aquele tipo de operação, e ela apostaria todo o seu dinheiro em que Eb Scott estava por trás de tudo aquilo. Provavelmente, Harry pagara o amigo para contratar aqueles homens e salvá-la.

Se fosse assim, Hermione sentia-se grata pela intervenção, embora não fizesse idéia do que poderia tê-lo levado a agir assim. Talvez o pai o tivesse persuadido. Afinal, Harry jamais gastaria tanto dinheiro para salvá-la, por iniciativa própria. Ao contrário, ficaria deliciado com seu súbito desaparecimento.

Hermione sentia frio, além de profunda vergonha, por estar ali sentada, vestindo apenas calcinha e sutiã, junto a três desconhecidos. Infelizmente, suas roupas haviam sido completamente arruinadas e, na verdade, o homem que a salvara nem se dera ao trabalho de apanhá-las, antes da fuga. Tentou tornar-se o mais incógnita possível, encolhida em um canto, grata por não haver qualquer luz dentro do carro, e fechou os olhos, enquanto ouvia as balas ricochetearem ao seu redor. Não disse uma palavra. Os três homens pareciam perfeitamente capazes de lidar com a aquela emergência, e ela não queria distraí-los. Se fosse atingida por uma bala perdida, tudo bem. Qualquer coisa seria melhor do que a tortura que enfrentaria, caso Lopez recuperasse sua custodia.

Logo adiante, havia uma curva fechada na estrada. O homem que a resgatara disse ao motorista que parasse o carro. Apanhou uma mochila no chão do veiculo, saltou e puxou Hermione para fora. Então, fez um sinal para que os outros dois seguissem adiante. Ao mesmo tempo em que o carro se afastava, carregou Hermione para a floresta escura, deitando-se junto a ela entre a vegetação densa, à espera de que o veiculo que os perseguia também passasse. Espinhos feriram os braços e pernas nuas de Hermione, mas ela estava tão apavorada, que nem percebeu.

De repente, o veículo de seus perseguidores surgiu, mal diminuindo a velocidade pra fazer uma curva, voltando a disparar no encalço do outro carro. As luzes traseiras desapareceram na distância. Até ali. Tudo bem, Hermione pensou, sentindo-se estranhamente segura com o calor e a força do homem deitado ao seu lado. Ao mesmo tempo, rezou para que os outros dois, que haviam seguido com o carro, escapassem ilesos. Não queria que fossem feridos ou mortos.

-Deu certo. – ele declarou em voz baixa, antes de retirar da mochila um aparelho eletrônico e apertar os botões. Então, virou-se para ela. – Pode andar?

Aquela voz era familiar. A mente de Hermione estava certamente, pregando peças. Ela se levantou, ainda em roupas de baixo e descalça.

-Sim, mas... não tenho sapatos. – murmurou com voz rouca, ainda sob o efeito do choque.

Ele a examinou da cabeça aos pés, usando uma minúscula lanterna. Um palavrão escapou de seus lábios, quando perguntou:

-O que fizeram com você?

Era incrível, mas a voz dele era muito familiar.

-Não tanto quanto pretendiam, graças a você. – Hermione disse, tentando manter a calma. – Não foi um corte profundo. – acrescentou, notando que ele olhava fixamente para o seio ferido. – Foi apenas um arranhão. Vou precisar de sapatos, se vamos caminhar. E... Bem, suponho que não tenha uma camiseta extra? – indagou com o que restava de sua dignidade.

Sem dizer nada, ele retirou uma enorme camiseta preta e uma calça camuflada da mochila e estendeu-a para Hermione. Então, apanhou um par de botas de couro e dois pares de meias.

-As botas são grandes demais, mas as meias ajudarão. Depressa. Os homens de Lopez estão por todos os lados, e temos de nos reunir ao grupo.

Hermione sentiu-se melhor, uma vez vestida. As roupas eram enormes, e ela teve de enrolar as pernas da calça e as mangas da camiseta, mas fez tudo isso depressa, para então calçar as meias e as botas.

Estava escuro, mas o homem levava sua pequena lanterna. Hermione notou a faca na mão esquerda e, imediatamente, lembrou-se de que Harry era canhoto.

- Fique atrás de mim, bem perto. Não fale, a menos que eu peça. Não se mova, a menos que eu me mova, também.

- Certo. –ela sussurrou, obediente.

- Quando chegarmos a nosso destino, cuidarei do seu ferimento.

Hermione não respondeu. Estava exausta, morrendo de fome e de sede, mas sabia que não havia tempo para luxos como comida. Concentrou-se em onde pisava, rezando para não tropeçar em uma cobra. Sabia que havia cobras e lagartos e aranhas imensas, na floresta. Sentiu medo, mas Lopez era uma ameaça muito mais aterrorizante do que uma simples cobra.

Seguiu o companheiro taciturno pela selva, mantendo olhos e ouvidos alertas, buscando qualquer som mecânico. A escuridão era muito confortável, pois os sons se propagavam com maior facilidade. De repente, ouviu um ruído súbito nos arbustos e imobilizou-se, mas o homem à sua frente já localizava a lanterna, verificando que se tratava de um iguana.

Hermione riu, deliciada pelo encontro inesperado, provocando uma reação de estranheza em seu companheiro, que pareceu não entender o motivo de seu divertimento. Ele voltou a consultar seus instrumentos, apurou os ouvidos. Olhou para um lado e para outro e retomou a caminhada.

Os espinhos de alguns arbustos enroscavam-se em suas pernas e braços, e arranhavam-lhe o rosto. Hermione não se queixou. Lembrando-se de onde estivera pouco antes, sentiu-se grata pela possibilidade de fuga, sem se importar com as dores que lhe custaria.

Começou a pensar nas coisas que teria de fazer assim que estivessem num lugar seguro. Em primeiro lugar, telefonaria para James, ele devia estar preocupado com o seu súbito desaparecimento, e Hermione não queria que ele sofresse uma recaída.

Seu silêncio pareceu perturbar o homem alto que a conduzia pela floresta. Ele olhava para trás com freqüência, como se estivesse verificando se ela estava mesmo ali, mas não dizia nada. Às vezes, fazia movimentos estranhos, voltando pela trilha que haviam acabado de seguir, ou quebrando gravetos e pisando na grama em direção nas quais não seguiam. Hermione limitava-se a segui-lo, calada.Duas horas se passaram, antes que ele parasse perto de um pequeno riacho.

-Ficaremos seguros, aqui, por enquanto. – disse, colocando a mochila no chão e abrindo-a. Retirou uma garrafa de água e estendeu para Hermione. – Deve estar com sede.

Ela abriu a garrafa com as mãos trêmulas e bebeu metade da água de uma só vez. Lágrimas de prazer brotaram em seus olhos.

O homem acendeu um pequeno aparato que servia como fonte de luz, mas que não chamaria a atenção de possíveis perseguidores. Notando o entusiasmo exagerado com que ela bebia, franziu o cenho, enquanto apanhava um estojo de primeiros socorros.

- Quando foi a última vez em que bebeu alguma coisa? – perguntou.

- Antes... de... ontem. – ela respondeu, quase engasgando.

Ele praguejou e retirou a máscara, e Hermione deixou cair a garrafa, no momento em que seus olhos se fixaram nos olhos escuros de seu irmão de criação.

Harry apanhou a garrafa e voltou a estendê-la para ela.

- Imaginei que você ficaria chocada – murmurou ao perceber a expressão no rosto de Hermione.

- Veio, pessoalmente, para me salvar? – ela indagou, incrédula. – Mas... como? Porque?

-Lopez tem um agente infiltrado em uma das agencias federais. Não sei quem é, e não podia arriscar que viessem procurá-la, enquanto alguém estivesse passando a informação a Lopez. Na verdade, isso demoraria um bocado para acontecer, pois devem estar discutindo a questão das jurisdições, a essa altura. – Retirou da mochila um pacote embrulhado em plástico e estendeu-o para ela. – Aqui esta uma refeição parecida com a que servem nos aviões. Não é gostosa, mas se esta com fome, não vai se importar.

- Obrigada. – Hermione agradeceu, já abrindo o embrulho com dedos trêmulos de fome.

Harry observou-a comer com avidez

-Também não lhe deram comida?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

- Ninguém alimenta uma pessoa, para matá-la em seguida. – explicou, entre mordidas.

Harry ficou imóvel.

- O que disse?

- Ele me deu a três de seus homens e ordenou que me matassem. – Hermione esclareceu, desviando o olhar. - Disse que poderiam fazer o que quisessem comigo, antes. E foi o que fizeram. Ao menos, começaram, antes de você chegar. Fiquei sozinha, por alguns minutos com um homem de baixa estatura. Acho que era árabe. Tentei deixá-lo furioso o bastante para me soltar. Assim, eu teria uma chance de fugir. Ele ficou furioso, de fato, mas em vez de cortar as cordas, ele usou a faca para... me ferir. – Mastigou a comida em silencio, por um instante, lutando para não perder a compostura. – Ele disse que aquilo era uma amostra do que aconteceria se eu tentasse resistir de novo. Quando você chegou, ele estava prestes a me violentar.

- Vou cuidar do seu ferimento agora mesmo. A infecção instala-se rapidamente, em regiões tropicais como esta.

Harry abriu o estojo de primeiros socorros e verificou seu conteúdo. Então, praguejou baixinho. Em seguida, retirou a comida das mãos de Hermione e despiu-a da camiseta. Embora se sentisse constrangida, ela não protestou.

- Sei que vai ser difícil para você, considerando o que acabou de enfrentar, mas tente lembrar-se de que sou medico. – ele disse. – Ao menos, estudei para ser um.

Hermione engoliu seco, mantendo os olhos fechados.

- Ao menos, não zombará do meu corpo, enquanto estiver cuidando do ferimento. – murmurou, arrasada.

-Do que esta falando?

- Nada. Ah, estou tão cansada!

- Posso imaginar.

Ao sentir a mão enorme em suas costas, soltando o fecho do sutiã, ela reagiu involuntariamente, segurando a alça.

Harry imobilizou-se por instantes, então falou:

-Se houvesse outra maneira, eu a escolheria.

Voltando a fechar os olhos, Hermione respirou fundo e soltou o sutiã. Permaneceu quieta, enquanto ele a despia.

A visão do pequeno corte deixou Harry furioso. Hermione possuía seios bonitos, pequenos e rijos, com mamilos rosados. Seu corpo reagiu de pronto à visão do corpo seminu, e ele teve de lutar contra a onda de desejo que o invadiu. Forçou-se a se concentrar no ferimento, nada mais. Guardou o sutiã na mochila, pois não podia correr riscos de deixar quaisquer pistas atrás de si. As chances de estarem sendo seguidos de perto eram mínimas, mas tinha de ser cuidadoso.

Teve de tocar o seio de Hermione para limpar o corte, e ela se encolheu, sobressaltada.

- Não vou machucá-la mais do que o estritamente necessário. – ele prometeu, confundindo a reação dela com dor. – Cerre os dentes.

Ela obedeceu, mas de nada adiantou. Abriu os olhos, apenas o bastante para enxergar a mão grande, porém delicada, que tocava seu corpo. Era uma visão excitante, mesmo nas circunstâncias em que se encontravam. A dor tornou-se secundaria diante do desejo que Hermione sentia por Harry, já fazia anos. Ele não sabia, e não poderia saber. Ele a odiava. Voltou a fechar os olhos, enquanto ele cobria o corte com uma bandagem.

-Eu pensava já ter visto todo tipo de criatura desprezível, mas o sujeito que fez isso era pior do que todos os outros que já conheci. – Harry resmungou.

Hermione lembrou-se do homem e estremeceu. Harry estava vestindo a camiseta de volta sobre o curativo.

- Provavelmente, não é o que parece, mas tive muita sorte.– ela murmurou. Ele a fitou nos olhos.

- É um ferimento superficial, e não vai precisar de pontos. Creio que nem deixara cicatriz.

- Não faria diferença. – ela replicou baixinho.

- Faria. – Harry corrigiu e levantou-se, puxando-a consigo. – Depois de tanto tempo, você ainda me trata com hostilidade.

- Claro. Você não gosta de mim

- Ora, por Deus! – ele explodiu e virou-se de costas. – Será possível que não enxerga?

Hermione perguntou-se o que Harry estaria querendo dizer, mas estava cansada demais para tentar descobrir. Voltou a sentar-se, apanhou a comida e comeu com prazer. Não era fácil encará-lo, depois de ter ficado quase nua diante dele.Apontou para a calça camuflada que usava e disse:

- É pequena demais para ser sua

- Pertence a Gina. Ela me emprestou a roupa e as botas, para o caso de que você precisasse delas, quando eu deixava o Texas. – Harry explicou e pôs-se a operar um aparelho eletrônico.

- O que é isso? – Hermione indagou

-SPG, sistema de posicionamento global, que me permite informar meus homens de nossa posição, para que venham nos apanhar com um helicóptero. Há uma clareira logo adiante, onde toda a equipe se reunirá.De repente, Hermione franziu o cenho.

- Quem é Gina?

- Gina é a minha "faz tudo". Qualquer coisa de que precisemos em uma operação, Gina providencia. É uma garota e tanto. Na verdade, parece-se muito com você. Foi confundida com você, em um casamento que fomos juntos, em Washington, recentemente.

A idéia de que a tal Gina tivesse uma ligação mais intima com Harry era perturbadora. Hermione detestou o ciúme que sentiu, pois não tinha esse direito.

- Ela está aqui? – perguntou, ainda confusa com a relação aos últimos acontecimentos e às habilidades desconhecidas de Harry.

- Não. Nós a deixamos nos Estados Unidos. Está tentando obter algumas informações de que preciso, sobre o agente de Lopez infiltrado entre os federais. E, também, ficou encarregada de apanhar parte dos seus pertences e mandar para Miami.

- Por que diz "nós"?

Harry empinou o queixo, fitando-a nos olhos com expressão séria.

- O que, exatamente, você acha que faço para viver, Hermione?

À luz fraca, os cabelos negros brilhavam, o rosto másculo formava ângulos e sombras. A visão de Hermione ainda estava um pouco embaçada, em conseqüência da droga que lhe fora administrada, que também comprometera o seu raciocínio.

- Sua mãe deixou uma herança. – disse.

- Minha mãe deixou dez mil dólares. – Harry especificou. - O que não pagaria o conserto do motor da Ferrari que dirijo em Nassau.

Hermione parou de comer, ao mesmo tempo em que noções estranhas começavam a se formar em sua mente.

- Você terminou a residência? – indagou.

-Não. A medicina não era para mim.

- Então, o que...

- Use a cabeça, Hermione. – ele a interrompeu, irritado. – Quantos homens você conhece, que são capazes de invadir a casa de um poderoso traficante e fugir levando consigo um refém?

- Trabalha para alguma agencia federal?

- Meu Deus! – Ele se levantou e pôs-se a guardar tudo de volta na mochila. – Você não faz idéia, faz?

- Não sei muito sobre você, Harry. – Hermione admitiu enquanto terminava de comer e entregava a pequena bandeja para ele. – Foi assim que você sempre quis.

- Em certos casos, não vale a pena fazer propaganda. – Harry declarou. – Eu trabalhava com Eb Scott e Cy Parks. Agora, tenho minha própria equipe. Somos contratados pelos governos de vários paises para operações secretas. Trabalhei para o departamento de justiça, durante dois anos, mas agora, sou um mercenário, Hermione.-Ela ficou boquiaberta por alguns segundos, sem saber o que dizer. Agora, começava a compreender muitas coisas.

- Seu pai sabe? – perguntou.

- Não, e não quero que saiba. Se ele ainda se importa comigo, isso só serviria para deixá-lo nervoso.

- James o ama muito, Harry. Ele gostaria de fazer as pazes com você, mas não sabe como. Sente-se culpado por tê-lo expulsado de casa e culpado por... pelo que minha mãe fez.

Harry apanhou outra refeição e desembrulhou-a, antes de falar:

- Você também me culpou.-Hermione passou os braços em torno do corpo. Fazia frio na selva, exatamente como mostravam nos filmes.

-Na verdade, não. Minha mãe é muito bonita. – murmurou. Lembrando-se dos cabelos castanhos, da pele clara e dos olhos azuis de Anna. – Foi modelo por um curto período, antes de se casar com meu... com o primeiro marido.

Harry franziu o cenho.

- Você ia dizer "meu pai".

- Ele disse que eu não era filha dele. Apanhou minha mãe na cama com um sujeito rico, quando eu tinha seis anos. Não compreendi, na ocasião, mas ele me rejeitou brutalmente e ordenou que eu nunca mais voltasse a me aproximar.Disse que não sabia de quem eu era filha. Foi quando ela me mandou para um lar adotivo.

Harry passou vários instantes olhando para ela, incrédulo.

- Mandou para onde?

Hermione engoliu seco.

- Ela me entregou para adoção, alegando que não podia me sustentar. Fui para um abrigo juvenil e, de lá, para meia dúzia de lares adotivos. Vi minha mãe apenas uma vez, durante todos aqueles anos, quando ela me levou para casa, em um Natal... Foi por pouco tempo. – Fixou os olhos no chão. – Quando ela se casou com seu pai, ele insistiu para que ela fosse me buscar. Mamãe mentiu, dizendo que eu vivia com minha avó. Eu estava em um lar adotivo, mas ela me tirou de lá, para convencer seu pai de que era uma boa mulher. – Soltou uma risada amarga. – Fazia dois anos que eu não a via, nem tinha qualquer noticia dela. Ela me ameaçou, dizendo que se eu não fingisse uma grande afeição entre nós duas, diria às autoridades que eu havia roubado algo valioso. Então, em vez de voltar para um lar adotivo, eu iria para a prisão.


End file.
